


(ART) Spock -a portrait

by onnakarot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal pencil drawing of Mr. Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	(ART) Spock -a portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drawing of Spock


End file.
